1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing cycloalkanol and/or cycloalkanone by oxidizing cycloalkane with molecular oxygen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for oxidizing hydrocarbon such as alkane, cycloalkane and alkene with molecular oxygen, there has been known a method utilizing cobalt salt of carboxylic acid as a catalyst (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,876). In addition, recently, a method utilizing porphyrin complex as a catalyst has been proposed. As a such catalyst, for instance, EP 0 471 501 A discloses a complex of iron, chromium, manganese, ruthenium or copper with perhalogenated porphyrin as a ligand; EP 0 532 327 A discloses a complex of iron, chromium, manganese, ruthenium, cobalt or copper with cyanated porphyrin as a ligand; EP 0 532 326 A discloses a complex of iron, chromium, manganese, ruthenium, cobalt or copper with nitrated porphyrin as a ligand; and EP 0 704 447 A discloses a complex of iron with halogenated porphyrin as a ligand.